


Why?

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, First Time, Futurefic, M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-07
Updated: 2006-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 10:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex wants to know why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why?

## Why?

by Lexlover

[]()

* * *

"Why?" asked the teen. Superman looked up from the computer, frowning. 

"Why what?" The bald kid rolled his eyes. 

"Why am I here?" he said. Superman swallowed a few times. He had asked himself the same question several times, and he didn't really have an answer. He just couldn't let Lex go. 

"You were injured..." He started. 

"Two weeks ago and your AI healed me." pointed the teen. And it was a good point. He didn't really have a reason to have him in the fortress. He turned around to face the kid, but he didn't know what to say, so he just kept quiet. Finally, the kid sighed. 

"Is not that I mind being here. I like being here. With you..." He blushed at that and looked to the floor for a while. After a few moments, he lifted his eyes again, meeting Superman's gaze. 

"It's... aren't you going to get in trouble for helping me? I'm mean... I know my father and he must be looking for me and when he finds out that you helped me..." The kid shuddered, shaking his head sadly, drooping his gaze to his hands. 

"I just don't want you to get in trouble for me." He said quietly, playing with the hem of his shirt, the shirt that Superman had bought for him, because Superman clothes were just too big. Superman felt his heart squeezing in his chest. Lex was worried about him. 

"I won't let you get hurt again, Lex." He said. Lex smiled that thankful smile of his and walked over to where Superman was sitting. He stood in front of him, uncertain of what to do next. 

"I... thank you." He said, in a small voice. Superman smiled and couldn't stop his hand from caressing Lex's cheek. Lex turned his head into the caress and kissed the big, soft palm. Then, he lifted his blue eyes to Superman's. For a few seconds, Superman couldn't move, couldn't breathe. Those eyes, that pale, smooth skin under his hand. The hurt soul, that had trusted him from the first moment. He stroked his thumb over Lex's jaw, enchanted. That scarred lip, that just begged to be kissed. 

"Lex." he said. Lex just looked at him, open, trusting expression. Superman couldn't help himself. He leaned and his lips touched Lex's. That soft mouth immediately parted for him and Superman slipped his tongue inside, gently, stroking Lex tongue with his. Lex tasted sweet, so sweet. He deepened the kiss and brought his hands to the slim hips, opening his legs and pulling lightly, so Lex could stand between them. 

Lex was eager and shy at the same time. Tentatively, he brought his hands to rest in Superman shoulders. When they parted, Lex was panting heavily and his cheeks were flushed. He opened his eyes, with an amazed expression. 

"Superman." He said, in a whisper. Superman smiled a stroked his cheek. 

"You're so beautiful, Lex... you have no idea..." Lex blushed and ducked his head. Superman put his finger under his chin, forcing him to meet his eyes. 

"You're, Lex... so young, so beautiful..." Lex blushed some more, but this time, he smiled too, clearly pleased. Superman smiled and pulled Lex for another kiss. This time, the teen stumbled and felt onto his lap. After a few awkward moments, Lex arranged himself comfortably over his lap, rubbing his erection in the process. Superman moaned against his lips and embraced Lex waist tightly. Lex arms rounded his neck and they keep on trading hot, passionate kisses. 

Soon, kissing wasn't enough and Superman had to touch, touch Lex's arms, back, chest. He just had to tease those tiny nipples and suck on that creamy neck. Lex exposed his throat and moaned, enjoying the attention and squirming in his lap, rubbing against his erection every time he moved. And Superman had to see, see that pale skin. And taste. 

"Lex... I want to take your shirt off." he said, in a breathless whisper. Lex shivered against him and nodded. 

"Tell me... tell me it's okay... tell me you want this." Superman begged, needing to know. Lex was so young, had being hurt, and was alone... and he could he doing this because he felt he had to, to pay him for saving his life. And he shouldn't be doing this, he shouldn't be touching this wonderful creature, but he couldn't help it. Keeping his hands to himself the last two weeks had been torture. He didn't understand, but there was something about Lex, something that just called him. And now that he had tasted him, he couldn't stop. He couldn't stop kissing those lips, touching that body, drowning in the little sounds that Lex was making. 

"It's... it's okay..." Mumbled Lex, clearly having troubles to speak, 

"I... I want you..." and he blushed at that. Superman grinned and kissed him again, hard and passionate. Lex moaned and hugged his neck tighter. When they parted, Superman grabbed the hem of Lex shirt and peeled it from his body slowly, enjoying the moment. Pale, creamy and hairless skin appeared in front of his eyes and he just stared. He had seen Lex naked the night he brought him in, but he wasn't really playing attention, because Lex had been hurt then. But now, that beautiful, pale, smooth and creamy skin was everywhere, for him to touch and taste. Lex took his staring as repulsion and tensed in his arms, trying to pull away, covering himself with his arms. But Superman looked up, meeting his eyes. 

"You're beautiful." He said, moving Lex arms gently to the side and rooming his hands over the pale chest. The skin under his hands felt as silky and soft as it looked. Lex relaxed and moaned, arching to his touch, wanting more and Superman took one of the tiny cinnamon nipples in his mouth. He licked and sucked, making Lex moan louder and buck under him 

"Superman." Superman smiled against his chest and moved to tease the other nipple, while his hands roomed over Lex back and chest, petting. He just couldn't get enough. 

"Oh, god..." Lex moaned when Superman moved his mouth down. 

"I want to suck you, Lex... do you want that?" 

"Oh, god!" 

"Tell me, Lex, tell me if you want me to suck you." Lex fought to answer, rocking in his lap, 

"Yesssss" He hissed, putting his hands in Superman's hair. 

"Yes, what? What do you want, Lex? I need you to tell me." Lex struggled to get the words out, between pants and moans of pleasure. 

"I... I want you... I... suck me... please..." He begged so prettily, that Superman just couldn't let him wait. He stood, scooping Lex in his arms and superspeeded to the bedroom. Gently, he laid Lex in the bed and looked at him. Lex stared back, flushed, panting, hard. 

"Jesus..." Whispered Superman, kneeling on the bed and moving his hands to Lex's hips, to remove the pants. He looked at Lex and kissed him again. Nervous, scared eyes looked at him when they parted. 

"We can stop." Said Superman. He really didn't knew if he could stop, but the last thing he wanted was that Lex felt obligated, to coerce him into something he didn't want, that would scare him away for good. Lex shook his head, still nervous and trembling, but determinate. 

"No. I want this... please." Superman smiled and kissed him again, while he removed the pants and boxers in one smooth movement. Lex lifted his hips to help, grabbing Superman upper arms. 

"It's okay, Lex, we can stop whenever you want... I promise." Lex nodded and kissed him, almost clinging. Superman soothed him, caressing his arms and chest, kissing his throat, his collarbone, with gentle, open-mouth kisses. Lex tugged at his suit and Superman moved back. He peeled the suit, looking at Lex eyes. When he stood naked, hard, he could see Lex eyes widening, a mix between shock and arousal. Lex eyes stayed firmly over his waist and Superman had to smile and kiss him again. 

"Tell me if something doesn't feel good, okay? Or if something makes you uncomfortable, and I'll stop." He promised, but Lex shook his head. 

"No. It feels too good, everything..." Superman kissed him and stroked his chest. He left a wet trail of kisses from Lex mouth to his throat, to his nipples, chest, navel and hips. Lex moaned and whimpered, babbling pleas. 

"Oh, god... oh, fuck... oh..." He panted, squeezing his eyes shut when he felt Superman's breath over his cock. Superman paused, just for a second, looking at the beautiful face, contorted almost in pain. That wouldn't do. He brought his mouth over Lex cock and sucked him in one movement. Lex's cock was long, slim, hard, but smooth and hairless as the rest of him. Lex screamed, grabbing the sheets and trashing his head from side to side in the pillow. It wouldn't be long until he came. 

"Superman... god... fuck... I've never... fuck... oh, god..." He babbled. When Superman swallowed his cock, tightening his throat muscles around the throbbing member, Lex screamed again and came, shooting down Superman throat. Superman pulled back, wanting to taste him, and caught the come in his tongue. Lex tasted bitter and good, so good. He let go the cock in his mouth when he felt Lex whimpering and moved over to kiss him, rubbing his arms and stroking his chest, soothing him with the gentle cares. When Lex opened his eyes, amazed and a little dizzy, Superman smiled and kissed him again, letting Lex taste himself in his mouth. He hugged him close and Lex snuggled against him, giving a satisfied sigh. 

"Wow..." An amazed voice said against his chest. Superman chuckled. 

"I assume you enjoyed it." He said, feeling smug and happy, in spite of not having come yet. Lex looked up and blushed. 

"You know I did." He said. Superman had to kiss those lips again, gathering him even closer. His erection rubbed against Lex thigh and he moaned. Lex pulled back and looked down, to the hard, thick and large dick. He blushed and looked at Superman eyes, uncertain. Superman swallowed hard and took a deep breath. 

"Lex, it's okay, you don't have to..." Lex shook his head. 

"No, I want to... I just don't know... I..." He sounded confused, a little scared, shy and so virgin. Superman smiled and kissed him again. 

"It's okay... just touch me, with your hand..." Begged Superman. Lex nodded and his hand moved to grab his cock and gave it a light stroke. Superman moaned and couldn't help thrusting his hips forward. Lex hand tightened around his cock. 

"Yes, tighter... harder." He moaned, moving his hips. Lex tightened his hand again, stroking more firmly. Superman thrust his hips, fucking Lex hand. Lex looked at him and they kissed, hard. They kept kissing and touching, until Superman could feel Lex erection again. He rolled them over, pinning Lex to the bed and took both erections in his hand, covering Lex hand in the progress. Moaning, they moved their hands together, setting a quick rhythm. Too soon Lex was coming, crying, his face twisted with pleasure. 

"Kal!!" He yelled. Superman looked at him, shocked for a second, and then came, calling Lex name. Before he collapsed over Lex, he caught himself with his arms, panting hard. He rolled to one side, bringing Lex on top of him and they stayed like that for a while, catching their breath. 

"Wow." The wonder in Lex voice make Superman smile and look down to his chest, where Lex head was resting. Lex looked up, with an incredible big grin and Superman kissed him. When they parted, Superman could feel himself grinning like an idiot. He moved to sit and the panic in Lex expression made him stop and kiss him again, reassuring him. 

"I'm just going to get something to clean us up." He said. Lex nodded and kissed him lightly over the lips, letting him go almost reluctantly. Superman hurried into the bathroom and cleaned himself quickly. He wet a cloth with warm water and went back to the bedroom. Lex was sprawled over the bed, their come staining his abdomen and thighs, with his eyes closed and a goofy, satisfied grin in his face, looking truly and well fucked. He felt his grinning widening and hurried over the bed. "Mmm..." Lex purred when he felt Superman cleaning him up. He stretched and opened his eyes, giving a happy, sleepy smile. Superman tossed the cloth aside and kissed him softly, gathering the bald beauty in his arms. Lex curled around him, hugging him close and kissed his chest. 

"You called me Kal." Superman said, suddenly remembering. Lex looked up, uncertain, and tensed a bit. 

"I'm sorry, is just that the AI calls you that all the time and..." Superman shut him up with a soft kiss. 

"You have nothing to be sorry about... I just wasn't expecting it..." Lex shrugged and turned in his arms, ending completely on top of him. He rested his arms in Superman's chest and looked up at him. 

"It just... calling you Superman... it seems... a little odd." Superman smiled and nodded. He caressed Lex face and stroked his smooth scalp. 

"I know." Lex kissed him with a smile and tucked his head under Superman's chin, giving a content sigh. Superman tightened his arms around his young lover and petted his back, arms and ass softly, not wanting lo arouse, just to soothe. 

"I didn't do it because you saved me." Lex said suddenly. Superman jerked, taking Lex arms and pulling him away from his body, to look at his face. Lex's expression was serious. 

"I didn't thought..." He started, but the incredulous look Lex gave him shut him up. Lex sighed and looked away. 

"I'm thankful because you save me, but it wasn't that." He said quietly. Superman touched his face lightly and Lex met his eyes. 

"Then, why?" Lex shrugged. 

"You'll think I'm stupid." Superman shook his head; caressing Lex cheek softly. 

"I won't." Lex hesitated for a moment and then appeared to make up his mind. 

"Since you save me I felt this... like connection... and... I know it's stupid and girly, but I swear I feel it, and it's not because you're Superman and you saved me." He stopped and thought for a second. 

"Okay, maybe it's because you're Superman and you saved me, but is not only that, is like something deeper, and I..." He cut himself off and shrugged again. 

"It's stupid, I know." Superman shook his head and kissed him. 

"Is not stupid, Lex... I feel some kind of connection too... I don't bring here every person I save, you know." Lex smiled and nodded. 

"I gathered." Lex settled in his arms again and petted his chest softly, while Superman rubbed circles on his back. Lex was half sleep when Superman spoke again. 

"It's Clark." Lex barely stirred in his arms. 

"Mmm?" He smiled. 

"Clark, my real name is Clark." Lex rose suddenly, looking at him with surprised blue eyes. Clark just stared back at him, waiting. The surprise was replaced with something a lot like love, and Lex gave him a soft smile, leaning over to kiss him. 

"Thanks, Clark." He said softly. Clark smiled. 

"Say it again." He asked, pleading with his eyes. Lex frowned 

"Thanks, Clark?" Clark shook his head and kissed him. 

"My name." He said against Lex lips. Lex smiled and curled over him, tucking his head under Clark's chin again. 

"Clark." He said, kissing Clark's collarbone. Clark smiled and brought the blankets to cover them both. He didn't know what they were going to do with Lex's father. He didn't know what he was going to do to stop Lionel Luthor from taking Lex away. He didn't know how he would explain to his parents that he had just felt in love with a man ten years younger. But he did know he wasn't letting Lex go. Not now, not ever. 

"Clark." It was said with a happy and sated sigh, from his chest. He smiled. Nothing else really mattered. 


End file.
